characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Renamon
Renamon, and her human partner Rika Nonaka, are main protagonists of the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, produced by Toei Animation. Backstory Rika Nonaka is the child of a single mother, who often spends her time alone at her house with her mother at work. With nothing else to do, Rika poured all of her time into a card game called Digimon, eventually becoming one of the best players in her city. However, everything changed when, one day, real Digimon, monsters made of computer data, emerged into the real world. Several of the Digimon wanted Rika to be their partner, who'd help them get stronger, but only the strongest of them managed to actually become Rika's Digimon. Her name was Renamon, a fox Digimon that was famous in the Digital World for her strength. Rika and Renamon spent most of their free time looking for enemy Digimon emerging into the real world from the digital realm, so Renamon could kill them and absorb their data, increasing her power even more. While Rika originally thought of the battles as just a big game, without consequences, she realized how wrong she was when Renamon got injured in a battle with a stronger Digimon. The realization that Digimon are living, sentient creatures got Rika to care for Renamon much more, and along with two other Tamers, Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong, the bond between the two would grow even more as they protected their city from the emerging Digimon. Powers * Diamond Storm: '''Renamon fires a barrage of glowing sharpened leaves at her opponent, which explode upon impact. This attack has enough power to blast through ice and take out Champion-level Digimon. * '''Power Paw: '''Renamon covers her paws in ghostly blue flames, boosting her attack power. * '''Rapid Punches: Renamon punches the enemy Digimon repeatedly before finishing them with a roundhouse kick. There is also a kick variant where Renamon kicks the enemy Digimon multiple times * '''Spin Kick: '''Renamon attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks inflicting a good amount of damage. * '''Spin Dash: '''Renamon attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks inflicting a good amount of damage. * '''Swift Chop: '''Renamon does a swift but powerful chop towards the enemy. * '''Digivolution: '''By channeling Rika's emotional energy into data, Renamon gains the ability to digivolve into bigger and stronger forms. Each time she digivolves, Renamon is restored to full health and vitality. Equipment * '''D-Power: '''Rika's digivice, which was created by swiping a strange Blue Card through her card reader, that signifies her as Renamon's Tamer. It is what lets Renamon digivolve. Due to being made from Rika's card reader, Rika can swipe Digi-Modify cards through it to power Renamon up, give her new weapons, or let her use the attacks of other Digimon. Alternate Forms '''Kyubimon: '''Renamon's Champion form. Kyubimon is a quadrupedal fox creature with nine tails, each one with a fireball on the tip, and flames coming from each of her feet. * '''Fox Tail Inferno: '''Kyubimon shoots the fireballs on her tails at an opponent, burning them and engulfing them with blue flames. * '''Dragon Wheel: '''Kyubimon spins very fast, surrounding her with blue flames, before forming the flames into a dragon and firing it at the opponent. This attack can defeat most Champion-level Digimon with ease, and even damage the Mega-level Beelzemon. '''Taomon: '''Renamon's Ultimate form. Taomon fights with the magical energy of the universe, which she channels through several talismans, spells, and her main weapon, a giant calligraphy brush that can be used as a melee weapon, or a deadly spell-casting tool. * '''Talisman of Light: '''Taomon paints a special symbol in the air with her brush, which releases a beam of pure light energy. The blast from this attack can one-shot most Ultimate-level Digimon, and dispel darkness surrounding her, or her allies. * '''Thousand Spells: '''Taomon fires a barrage of red spell papers from her sleeves, which can constrict opponents or explode upon impact. * '''Talisman Star: '''Taomon conjures a razor-sharp symbol of magical energy before throwing it like a boomerang. When it hits something, the symbol glows and magically tears it apart. * '''Talisman Spell: '''Taomon uses a magical red spell paper to form a special construct. These constructs range from floating platforms, small bursts of energy for offense, and a nearly-impenetrable barrier that can block attacks from a Digimon Sovereign. '''Sakuyamon: '''Renamon's Mega form, which she achieves by merging with Rika. Sakuyamon wields the Kongou Shakujo in battle, a staff usually used in prayer, and she has four spirits called kuda-gitsune carried on her waist, which she can release to attack opponents. * '''Spirit Strike: '''Sakuyamon releases her kuda-gitsune to attack her opponent. This attack is capable of destroying the D-Reaper's weaker agents in one shot, and even severely burning one of its bigger agents. * '''Amethyst Mandala: '''Sakuyamon strikes the ground with her staff, unleashing a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. * '''Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth: '''Sakuyamon surrounds herself with two rings of pink energy, projecting a barrier of cherry blossoms for defense. * '''Amethyst Wind: '''Sakuyamon fires off a storm of cherry blossoms, which can take out several D-Reaper agents at once. Feats Strength * Renamon: Wrestled with and restrained Guilmon. * Renamon: Traded blows with Champion-level Digimon. * Renamon: Fought on par with Allomon, a champion-level Digimon. * Renamon: Took out an Armor Digimon in one hit. * Renamon: Able to temporarily knock out Harpymon who is also an Armor Level Digimon with multiple punches at once * Renamon: Sliced through a missile with an axe. * Kyubimon: Tackled an Ultimate-level Digimon off a cliff. * Kyubimon: Knocked Beelzemon off his motorcycle. * Taomon: Deflected Vajramon's swords. * Sakuyamon: Leaped several stories with ease. Speed * Renamon: Easily moves faster than the eye can see. * Renamon: Punched fast enough for her fists to appear like they multiplied. * Renamon: Outran a speeding bike. * Renamon: Ran up a wall. * Renamon: Dodged missiles. * Renamon: Able to react and dodge to Guilmon and Impmon’s fire attacks * Renamon: Able to easily run up a skyscraper and across walls with little to no effort * Kyubimon: Intercepted Beelzemon's motorcycle. * Taomon: Reacted to lightning. * Sakuyamon: Dodged a barrage of laser fire. Durability * Renamon: Took a blast that sliced through concrete. * Renamon: Got slammed into a telephone pole and shrugged it off. * Renamon: Took a beating from IceDevimon. * Renamon: Took a slap from an Ultimate-level Digimon. * Renamon: Tanked several bolts of lightning. * Renamon: Survived being bitten by Dokugumon, a Champion level Digimon. * Renamon: Survived being knocked off a skyscraper. * Renamon: Survived being frozen solid by BlueMeramon who is an Ultimate level Digimon and even a harsh beating from him. * Renamon: Survived an attack from Mephistomon who is an extremely powerful Ultimate level Digimon * Kyubimon: Took hits from Ultimate-level Digimon. * Taomon: Deflected swords with her robes. * Taomon: Tanked a hit from a D-Reaper Agent's sickle. * Sakuyamon: Survived being bitten by one of the D-Reaper's agents. Skill * Defeated and absorbed several Digimon before meeting Rika. * Has beaten Digimon higher levels than her without much trouble * Defeated some of the Devas. * As Kyubimon, defeated BlueMeramon who is an Ultimate level Digimon * As Sakuyamon, battled the D-Reaper. * Easily defeated Petramon who is a Champion level Digimon * Fought Mephistomon who is an extremely powerful Ultimate level Digimon * Fought against the members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, excluding Belphemon and Barbamon. * Can make good bread. Weaknesses * Reverts to Renamon form if she uses too much energy while digivolved. * Relies on defense and support over offense mostly as Sakuyamon. Fun Facts * Renamon's name comes from the word "Renard", which means "Fox" in French. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Digital Characters Category:Digimon Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Namco Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Animals